The Inside Job
by The Italian
Summary: How well do you know the people you surround yourself with everyday? Any single person could be holding a dark secret. Naruto found the answer to this question one day when rumors circulate about a powerful coup d'etat from none other then the ANBU Black ops. Follow Naruto as he tries to figure out the truth in the only way he can. As one of them. NaruHina story. Go easy first fic.
1. A Hokage's Work is Never Finished

A neat and pristine piece of parchment found its way guided to an empty spot on top of a wood desk. Several black ink marks lined it, all of them being the signature of none other than Uzumaki Naruto, or his title the Hokage. Mostly Hokage as that was what the leaf shinobi and the citizens living in the village regarded him as, out of respect of course. Respect that was well deserved and hard fought.

Being Hokage is something no person would ever turn down. It was the ideal title, being the leader of hundreds of acres of land as well as those that resided in his/her areas. But being the Hokage is no laughing matter. Everyday a new problem occurred that could without a doubt harm the beloved village he/she ruled over.

The job of Hokage is for protecting said land and everyone that lives in it. Like they were blood related family. Not one person was more defended then the other and nothing would ever change that, even when the time came for the old Hokages to be replaced. They stood by the vows left behind by their predecessors. To protect.

This thought process was currently running through the head of Naruto. He felt dread overtake his body when he turned back to the unfinished pile of paperwork. Who was going to protect him from the paper work he had to finish by morning. 6 stacks of paper and scrolls piled to at least 5 feet in height gave the man shivers.

Naruto knew why grandma Tsunade always ran from doing any work. Back when he was a simple minded genin, Naruto remembered yelling at her all the time to stop being lazy and do her work. Saying how if she couldn't some simple paperwork then how could she possibly be Hokage.

"How is it that Kami always finds a way to prove me being more of a bone head?"

It was already midnight. No doubt Boruto and Himawari were put to bed by their mother. But if Naruto knew anything about his wife, which he did, she is waiting for him to return home. Naruto smiled, thinking about Hinata sitting at the kitchen table, her chin placed in the palm of her hand. Trying to forcefully keep herself awake, waiting for him. Sometimes Naruto wondered if he was good enough for the Hyuga clan woman.

Anyway, he was getting off task, again. These pieces of stacked paper weren't going anywhere. Naruto hopelessly wished that they would go somewhere, like disappear from existence. The idea of some well-placed fire jutsu floated across his mind for a few seconds. Then it would be an even bigger pain to clean up the ashes and plus there might actually be a few important mission requests or something of that nature.

Again for kami's sake a distraction sent him off task. Naruto knew it wasn't his fault for being heavily distracted. Having heard some very troublesome news from an advisor and close friend Shikamaru. Quickly releasing a sealing jutsu on the bottom right drawer, Naruto opened the secret compartment and removed the newly acquired report from the Nara clan member.

 **(Flashback 10 hours earlier)**

Naruto continued to read over the report. He knew what was written down after reading it for the first time but the problem he was facing made the Uzumaki clan member read it over and over. The 12th time he was reading through it was when the silence was broken.

"It's very troublesome."

Shikamaru stood at attention in front of the Hokage and his childhood friend. In the years he has grown to be a fine man and leader of the Nara clan. Looking like an almost replica of his father, even becoming a Jonin was the same. Naruto being the one to make his friend a Jonin, to which the response was 'What a drag'.

Ever since Naruto started out as the Hokage Shikamaru was one of his most trusted advisors. Always coming through with solid information and giving outstanding advice on how to advance in several situations. Naruto didn't know what he would do without him around, he was glad that Shikamaru decided to stay a ninja.

"These are serious accusations Shika" Shikamaru sighed when he heard the nickname his wife made up for him be used, _'troublesome women'_. "If any of this is true you know what kind of effect it will have on the village's security."

"I understand that Hokage sir but my informants do not joke around. I know what kind of splash effect this would create, as a favor I as well checked out the scene myself."

"And?" Naruto asked with anticipation brooding.

"What they say is true."

The eerie silence returned. Naruto gently placed the report on the desk and leaned farther back into his chair as well as wiping the small pool of sweat from his forehead. In the long months of being Hokage, this was the first serious problem he faced. Not any regular problem either, a problem that was already inside his borders.

"The ANBU black ops are planning a coup d'état."

 **(End Flashback)**

"Shikamaru had suspicion that several members of ANBU black ops were planning to overthrow the Hokage." Naruto started to talk to himself as he stood from his seat. The presence that was still hiding in the shadows of his office continued to believe that he hasn't been noticed. So Naruto decided to play along.

"Murders of several high class feudal lords and Jonin have occurred in the past weeks. All of them strong allies or residents of the hidden leaf village." Naruto started to build up his chakra as he rested his back against the wall. "All of the victims were under the guard of the Konoha ANBU black ops at the time of death. In the reports from squad leaders they stated that the sheer number of enemy forces were overwhelming. Causing confusion and a battlefield in which none of the lords or Jonin survived. Interesting."

The shadow dispersed and a figure stood in the middle of the room. Naruto shed a small grin at the person. He wore a white cloak that covered his body and a mask that portrayed a red fox baring its teeth, a white hood covered the hair. It didn't matter to Naruto though, he knew all of the nicknames and actual names of every ANBU member under his command. Their nicknames of course used to hide their actual identity as to protect themselves and any loved ones.

"It's good to see you Captain." The current Captain of the entire ANBU black ops unit stood before him, his white cloak being the only thing moving at the moment. It looked like the Captain was frozen in place, like he was weighing something in his mind.

Naruto definitely felt something wrong. "I don't remember calling for you Captain. Is something amiss?"

The Captain continued to be unmoving, just simply staring at the current Hokage. Naruto continued to wait for the answer to his question that would probably not come any time soon. Naruto sighed. He walked towards the large window behind his chair and looked out at his village. Not a single light was on and for some unknown reason it seemed fit. At the moment Naruto had no idea what he was thinking about but at the moment that didn't matter.

He did this to allow an opening. If the Captain took the chance then both the ANBU member's fate and his own were set. Naruto was the farthest thing from dumb and he proved that over and over again. A plan was set into motion and he only wished that in the end his family would forgive him for what he is about to do.

The sound of a sword being drawn rang through the office. _'It seems that things will be different in the village for a while'._ Naruto used his speed and unsheathed a kunai from his pouch before blocking the sword that was coming straight for his forehead.

The ANBU Captain had his right arm holding the deadly weapon. He tried to push his sword into the back of the Hokages head but was surprised when a kunai changed the trajectory of his stab and the tip of the sword ended up to the right of the Hokages head.

"Well Captain if I wasn't mistaken it seems that you just tried to kill me while I wasn't looking. Is that correct?" Naruto rarely used a face as serious as the one he had now. He felt the pressure as the ANBU Captain continued to try and power his sword through the kunai. "Is it safe to assume that you're a part of this coup d'état that wants to overthrow me? Don't worry Captain I'll take your silence as a yes so there's no need to speak if you wish to not."

Anger spiked in the Captain and with more determination shot his free hand forward. A hidden dagger emerged from the cloak. As the dagger got closer and closer to its target the ANBU Captain was already starting to think of a new attack strategy as there was no way the Hokage would not counter his hidden dagger. Maybe he would use his poison gas technique that he learned from being in the medical core. It's not as quick as a dagger but it's effective and will leave less of a trace to lead back to the killer. Yea that would work.

But something happened that he didn't expect. The Hokage who was definitely on par or stronger then him watched as the blade got closer and it seemed that he wasn't going to do anything about it. No motions of his free hand returning to his pouch and grabbing a second kunai.

No. None of that.

Blood splattered everywhere. The walls were covered in the red life juices of the 7th Hokage as was the desk he was just completing paperwork on a minute ago. The hidden blade was deeply embedded in the stomach of Naruto, a tip of silver was seen coming out of the lower part of his back.

The Captain couldn't believe it. Somehow the knife made its mark. The 7th has some of the keenest fighting abilities in the village and yet he's done in with a simple hidden knife, it was easy. A little too easy.

A sudden hearty laugh broke the trance the Captain was in. He looked up at the Hokage to see him laughing as blood started to roll down from his mouth, to make things weirder when the laughter was finished a shit eating grin sported his face.

"Well done Captain. It seems you were able to take out the 7th Hokage." Naruto grabbed the arm that was connected to the blade and tugged it closer. The Captain started to freak out slightly at the abnormality as the Hokage pulled him closer, at the same time forcing the knife in deeper. The Captain knew that he should feel like the mission was going to be completed with the knife going in deeper. But at the same time something was nagging at the back of his head to get away from the Hokage at all costs.

"I guess the rumors are true about how you never speak. You took a vow of silence when you were a genin and watched as your sensei was killed in action. Vowing to never speak again until you exacted revenge for your fallen sensei. Am I right Captain?"

The entirety of the Captains posture changed in a second and Naruto knew he hit his spot. "It seems so. That is good to know, it will make everything easier for me in the future."

Naruto started to walk backwards. Holding onto the Captains arm forcing him to walk with him. Blood splashed onto the floor only for the puddles to be disrupted when they were stepped on by boots. Leaving foot marks on the wood floors.

The Hokages back made contact with the glass window he was looking out of a minute ago. The Captain still having no idea what was up the Hokages sleeve. He tried to think of something logical when the sound of shattering glass made him wide eyed behind his fox mask. "Oops".

Naruto fell from the glass less window followed by the forced Captain. The two of them fell from a near height of 40 stories, their destination the cold hard ground.

The ANBU Captain then remembered that when it came to Naruto Uzumaki, the illogical was his specialty. Something logical should have been forced from his thoughts from before he even tried to take his life. Now here he was falling through the cold spring night because he was a fool and underestimated the Hokage.

Halfway down something caught the attention of the ANBU Captain. Naruto was performing a vast amount of hand signs. The Captain was too stunned watching the hand seals to realize he could've pulled the dagger out and retreat.

He knew those hand signs. They were used by that freak Kabuto a long time ago. What was the Hokage planning, whatever it was the Captain knew that he probably wouldn't be around to figure that out.

 **"Forbidden Art!"**

The Captain couldn't hear the rest and just as the Hokage finished they made contact with the ground. A crater formed in the middle of the road and the ground started to shake in a half a mile radius. Smoke covered the crater as two small villagers came running.

 **(*8*)**

"Oh come on Himawari hurry up or we won't make it in time". Boruto ushered his little sister along. Boruto, age 12, wore his black long sleeved shirt with matching shorts and orange flames covering the sides of his shirt. On the back was the mark of the Uzumaki clan and he always proudly flaunted it. He was currently waiting for his little sister to catch up with him.

"Thank you for waiting Boru-nii" Himawari smiled her beautiful smile at her big brother and they continued to walk down the road. Himawari, age 9, was wearing her pj's when her big brother woke her up from bed and convinced her to go on a mission with him. Her pj's were black with cute pandas covering them and of course an Uzumaki symbol found its way there too, on the right ankle. So people would focus more on the cute pandas. This idea of course coming from Himawari herself.

Boruto sighed, "Himawari you know that if dad sees you in your pj's then he's really going to know that we snuck out of bed to go and visit him." Himawari as if she looked at what she was wearing for the first time that night looked down and 'eeped'.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should've changed." Himawari twiddled her fingers, a habit picked up from her mother, and looked down disappointed in herself.

She felt a warmth on the top of her head and looked up to see it was her big brothers hand messing her hair up slightly, a genuine heartwarming smile graced his lips. "Don't worry about it Himawari it's your big brothers fault for not reminding you to change. I'm sure that dad won't mind about us visiting him late at night since mom seems to do it a lot, I'll even let you in on a secret."

Himawari's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of a secret. "Sometimes when mom visits dad she goes in her pj's too." That seemed to grab Himawari's attention right away.

"Really?!"

Boruto nodded yes, "I saw it with my own two eyes."

The beautiful smile returned to Himawari's face as she looked at her big brother. "Thank you Boru-nii. You always make me feel better." She gave her brother a big hug, her face only able to reach his chest.

Despite the hug going on Boruto left his hand a top his sisters head and continued to slightly ruffle her hair, seeming to calm her down.

Once the hug ceased the journey to surprise their busy father continued until they saw the Hokage tower down the street. A question that needed answering made its way into Boruto's head, how did they know if their father was in the tower and not out talking to some patrols? Then it hit him.

"Hey Himawari. Could you do me a favor?" she of course smiled and nodded yes to her big brother and he countered. "You want to use byakugan and see if dad is in the Hokage tower?"

"I don't know Boru-nii. Mommy told me to never use it unless I was training with her." Himawari remembering when her byakugan was first opened when her brother broke her favorite stuffed animal. In the end she ended up knocking out her daddy with one blow.

"Come on Himawari. Just a few seconds and that's it."

Just like Hinata back in the day Himawari is the same when it comes to things like peer pressure. She agreed to the deal with her brother. Himawari formed the hand seal and with a shout **"BYAKUGAN"** her powers enabled.

Almost automatically Himawari was able to see her father's chakra signature in the tower. But. There was another signature and it was really close to her daddy's. Boruto was asking her for the scoop of info but she was too curios as to what was going on. Her daddy's back was pressed up against the window she would look out of to see the pretty sunset. Something was wrong with her daddy's chakra as well, like it was leaving his body. Was he using his chakra?

Then like that it happened. The glass shattered and her daddy's body along with the other body fell from the window, heading towards the ground. The sudden fright shocked Himawari out of her Byakugan as she screamed. "Boruto its daddy!"

Boruto focused his sight on the tower and noticed the scenario. His father was free falling from his office with another person in his grasp. Without thinking Boruto picked up his sister and started to run to where the point of impact would be. He was sweating buckets as his innocent younger sister continued to ask questions. _'Why is daddy falling from the office?' 'What's going to happen to daddy?' 'Will daddy be alright?'_

He couldn't answer any of her questions and just kept running forward. Praying to kami that his dad would be alright.

The impact was more severe than Boruto could have imagined. The shock wave sent him backwards and his grip loosened on Himawari. She fell to the ground and Boruto followed suit except for the piece of ground that suddenly caved in. Boruto's right foot was caught and he felt an immense amount of pain run through his body as he screamed out.

The shock wave ended just as fast as it started. Himawari brushed some dirt off of her pj's and was by her brother's side in an instant. She watched him try to stand up and noticed the deep blue and purple that started to cover his ankle. Himawari was about to confront her big brother about the injury when he was off to the races to the crater.

She too followed in suite and when they were about 10 feet from the crater a figure neither could see stood up. "Hey you whoever you are what's going on here." For all intents and purposes it could've been his dad he was yelling at but if he ended up with a scolding it would be better than not yelling at all. That just seemed to make the figure disappear quicker as it jumped upwards, using the smoke as cover to hide.

"Hey get your butt back here right now" again the same result happened and now the figure was gone. The smoke was starting to clear, both Boruto and Himawari looked into the middle of the crater and saw a body. A body they both knew well.

Himawari was in complete shock as tears just poured from her eyes and she buried her face into her brother's chest and continued her grieving.

Boruto just threw his arm around her sister as two tears came rolled down his eyes.

"Dad?"

 **(*8*)**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'll make sure to get the next chapter up soon. Review and all that.**


	2. The Body

**A/N: Uhhhhh. (Rubs neck nervously) It's uh good to see you all again. I know that i took my sweet time with getting the 2nd chapter of 'The Inside Job' out to the viewing public. (Looks around at the angry readers and feels massive amount of Killing Intent). Anyways I promise to Kami that the 3rd chapter won't be as long a wait. So please spare me. (Killing Intent decreases slightly). Enjoy!**

 **(*8*)**

"Another girls night out was a major success." Sakura fist pumped the cool night air as her two friends looked on in amusement. The pink haired Kunoichi gave a big grin and taking from her longtime friend and teammate gave an enthusiastic thumbs up to her friends.

"It's always nice to get out of the house, even though I'm as big as one." Ino laughed nervously as she rubbed her stomach. Don't get her wrong, Ino loved the pregnancy, every day. Because, she knew, that one day the baby would be born and then her family would be complete. Thus meaning her life would be complete in her eyes.

"You look beautiful every day Ino-san, the beauty of pregnancy is something that makes every woman gorgeous." Hinata stretched her arms after sitting at the famous ramen stand, Ichiraku, for hours. The place having grown on everyone. Hinata was glad that she was able to put her beloved children to bed in time to make the little get together. _'I wonder if Naruto is home yet?'_ she questioned herself and with all her might wished he was.

Another nervous laugh escaped Ino's lips. "Thanks a lot Hinata, I wish you had the same resolve as my lazy husband. You're lucky Hinata, you have Naruto and I'm sure during your pregnancy he took amazing care of you. How many times a day did he ask you were okay or rub your feet?"

Hinata blushed madly, still a little embarrassed when it came to talking about her drop dead gorgeous husband. "Ano… he offered once every two hours." Ino stopped walking forward with her friends, in turn both Hinata and Sakura stopped to stare at their mind transferring friend.

"He offered!? I'll get lucky if Shika would do it once a week, plus I would have to beg him to do it. His replies would always be _'How troublesome'_. A fiery inferno started to surround Ino as the thought of her husband being an idiot swirled through her head. Hinata and Sakura staying back a little while trying to calm down their emotional wreck of a Kunoichi.

It took a minute to calm Ino down and then they continued down the road. All three relishing the peace that surrounded Konoha, a peace that no one could have expected to be broken.

Sakura was talking about her latest surgery at the hospital consisting of removing a table leg from some guys ***NSFW*** place when the ground shook, hard.

Ino couldn't handle the sudden change and started to fall backwards. Sakura, quick on her feet, got behind her pregnant friend and wrapped her arms around her. Stopping her from hitting the ground, for at least 5 seconds. Sakura would never say it out loud but the weight was too much for her and the medic Nin ended up falling backwards, Ino following close behind using Sakura as a pillow.

Hinata easily kept herself on her feet and was now trying to stifle the laugh she felt coming watching Sakura squirm around like a bug trying not to be squished.

Sakura groaned in pain, "If this isn't enough to be named your babies God Mother then I don't know what else to do."

Ino now burst out laughing and because of this Hinata let her tear filled laugh fly, causing a catalyst as Sakura joined in, occasionally wincing at the pressure she felt on her chest.

Ino was helped up by Hinata and Sakura ended up needing some help as well as she tried to breathe through her cracked rib cage.

"Clear the streets!" The laughter from the three Kunoichi ceased almost immediately. The voice was obvious to three of them and one of them knew it almost perfectly. Except something was different. "Make way!"

Three leaf shinobi landed right in front of the group of Kunoichi. "Shika-Kun!" Ino speed walked over to her husband, intending to give him a hug. But she was surprised when he held up his hand to stop her.

"Sorry Ino-Chan but I'm in a hurry. There's an emergency." Shikamaru looked back at the two Jonin he recruited to head for the disturbance. "You." He pointed to the young man on the left. His black face wrap covering everything except his eyes, and yet even his eyes were being covered by him wearing a set of black goggles. Covering his brown spiky hair was his hitai-ate, or at least keeping the front part of his hair down.

"You're to make sure my wife gets home safely. No Jutsu's, no physical straining activities, just walk her home. Understood?" The young Jonin, that just wanted to prove his usefulness, nodded and saluted the elite shinobi.

Shikamaru kissed his wife's forehead, "Gomen, I'll tell you everything when I get home. Okay?"

Ino was thoroughly frightened at her husband. She's never seen this side to him, at least in times of peace. His face and tone he was having with her was like if the whole village was in trouble. Nodding her head slowly she agreed to her husband's demands and led the way as the young Jonin followed closely behind.

"You two should come with me, we don't know what we're facing up against." Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, worried heavily about what could make their calm cloud watching friend like this. The two Kunoichi nodded and followed closely behind. Jumping from building to building noticing civilians of Konoha start to leave their homes and look around for the explanation as to why their peaceful nights were being interrupted.

Hinata noticed they were heading in the direction of the Hokage tower. Her calm demeanor started to shrivel away slowly as she started to speed up in her movements. Sakura took notice of this as well and felt a pit of uneasiness in her stomach.

No one said a word as they came to the last building they could jump on. The crater in the middle of the street with dust coming out of it blocking the center was something to be concerned about. Especially since it was right outside the office of Naruto.

 **"Byakugan!"** Hinata looked right through the smoke. It only took her three seconds before she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai and jumped from the ceiling. With a 'thud' she landed on the ground and sprinted forward. Feeling that time was of the essence.

"Himawari! Boruto!" Hinata called out for her children and got a reaction almost immediately. The two children came running out from the dust cloud.

"Kaa-san!"

Two of the three most important people in the world to Hinata wrapped their arms around her as she bent down to meet their hug. She felt their body's wracking with sobs as they tried to get closer to their mother. Hinata knew Boruto to be a little clingy to her but something was off now.

"My little angels" Hinata pulled back and looked at the tears falling freely from their eyes. "What's going on? Why are you two out here this late, I put you to bed before I left."

Boruto couldn't say a word. He desperately wanted to but he felt his voice would betray him and say something he didn't want to about his Otosan. His emotions taking over his thought process.

"M-Me and B-Boru-nii wanted t-to visit Otosan and surprise him." Himawari spoke softly as her mother rubbed her hair to get her to calm down. "I used By-Byakugan and saw Otosan standing up by th-the window, another man was standing there with him." Himawari sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered what happened.

"Otosan fell from the window…" Himawari squeaked out. Both Boruto and Himawari were shocked when they felt their mother pick them up and hold them close to her while she ran for the crater.

 _'No'_ Hinata repeated as she got closer. Flashes of Naruto's smiling face flashed through her conscious. From the time all those years ago when they were mere graduates from the academy. He believed in her when she had to fight Neji-nii. Then it fast forwarded to when she did the saving instead of Naruto, against the Akatsuki member Pain. Then the final flash was the day he was given the title of Hokage. Her entire family took a picture, the entire Hokage monument as their background. Naruto was wearing his robes both Himawari and Boruto sitting on each shoulder of the new Hokage. All the while he had his arms wrapped around her shoulder and was bringing her in closer, she blushed of course, still not entirely over that yet.

But, her world came to a crumbling halt when she saw what was in front of her. Feeling her arms start to loose hold of her children Hinata let them back down. **"Naruto-kun!"** Hinata got on her knees next to her husband and looked him over. Bruises littered his body along with some nasty cuts across his arms and forehead, no doubt from the hard landing. What was she doing? She missed the most important part!

Placing her index and middle finger to Naruto's neck she waited, hoped, for a pulse. For almost 10 seconds her heart started to break as she felt nothing but silence from the energetic Hokage. She was lucky then, if she even as much as twitched her finger too far then she wouldn't have felt the weak pulse.

"He's alive!" She blurted out as her voice cracked slightly. She could feel her children's crying stopping a little. He might be alive but Hinata could tell not for long.

Something wet brushed her palm as her hand slid slightly down the injured Hokages chest. Hinata was never known as the type of person to get angry especially if you knew her back in her days of being a very shy genin. But as she looked at her husband's blood imprinted on her palm, new found anger flowed through her.

She wanted to find whoever did this to him and get some well-deserved pay back. In fact she found herself not wanting to spare the person's life. Hinata fought and trained, hard, to earn what she had today. A well-endowed ninja life and an amazing family, neither she would trade away for anything.

 **"Byakugan!"** Hinata scrunched her face in confusion, why wasn't Kurama healing the wound? The Chakra coils inside Naruto were immensely different for some odd reason, a reason Hinata couldn't put her finger on. Pushing that notion aside the sound of footsteps getting closer made her look up as two new leaf shinobi entered the dust cloud, just like her the two froze at who they saw on the ground.

Sakura, known for her calm demeanor during her medical assessments of injured shinobi, wavered at the sight of her former teammate and best friend lying in a ditch. Battered from head to toe in all kinds of cuts and bruises and an indescribable amount of blood pooling from his stomach. The pink haired Kunoichi always had trouble bottling up her emotions during the line of work, something Lady Tsunade-Sama tried to fix. Right now anger was coursing through Sakura and with a vigorous shake of the head she broke from her stupor and ran to her friend's aid.

Shikamaru didn't fare any better. The usual collected strategist stared in horror at his other best friend, Chouji of course being his only other true best friend, but at the moment that didn't matter. Immediately Shikamaru knew that at the moment he would be of no use to Naruto as he was not taught in the arts of Medical Jutsu. So instead he did what he did best. Think.

While the Nara clan leader did his usual thinking stance two Jonin Kunoichi worked on the injured Hokage. "I don't understand why the Kyuubi isn't healing him." Sakura looked to Hinata for the answer as her Byakugan was still activated. Except Sakura noticed the water droplets falling freely from her friends face.

"Hinata!" Sakura grabbed her friend's shoulders, roughly breaking the trance she was in. "I need you here Hinata, if you don't focus then I might not be able to help Naruto-Kun."

That definitely sent a shockwave to Hinata's core as the sound of Himawari crying set her straight. "Hi-his chakra coils have been somewhat altered, it's strange but it's almost like the coils don't belong to Naruto-Kun."

"That makes absolutely no sense, this is the same knucklehead I've known since the academy, nothing looks different since I saw him this morning." Sakura looked at Hinata for a different answer but the wife of the esteemed Hokage had nothing more to say. Sakura exhaled deeply, "Look we'll figure this out later but right now we need to get him to a hospital, I don't like the way that head wound looks." Sakura brushed away a strand of hair on the top of Naruto's head to reveal a large gash. Hinata felt bile rise from her throat and turned away to do both avert her gaze and place hands over her children's eyes, not wanting them to see their father in this condition.

"I'm going to need help move him." Sakura stood and started to look around for the group of elite Leaf Shinobi that should've been here by now. "Where in Kami's name are the ANBU? Those good for nothing sacks of-"

"No!" The group of onlookers looked to Shikamaru after his sudden outburst. He was sweating profusely and there seemed to be a fire in his eyes, this man definitely was different from his early genin/chunin days. "The ANBU will not be involved in this matter. Sakura and I will carry the Hokage while Yuka watches our surroundings." Shikamaru motioned his head to the Jonin standing in the back.

"Shikamaru the ANBU are the Hokages personal guards. Why wouldn't we ask for their assistance?"

"I can't answer your question here Sakura. Once I know there aren't any onlookers I'll answer any questions you might have." Shikamaru saw the acceptance in both Kunoichi's facial expressions. "Good now. You three are with me let's go."

"Wait!" Shikamaru sighed, knowing well that this conversation wasn't going to go well. He turned back around to face Hinata and her stern expression. "What about me? I'm coming to aren't I?"

Shikamaru knew he would regret this but it was for her own protection, "No Hinata, you're not coming, you're going to return home along with Boruto and Himawari. I'm also going to assign several of my most trusted Jonin to guard your home."

Hinata let some KI loose and Shikamaru was having a very hard time not cracking under the pressure. The Nara clan leader knew that ever since Naruto and Hinata became a couple, the Hyuga heiress tore off the small shell she used to hide behind and became quite possibly one of the best Kunoichi in Leaf history, rivaling even the 5th Hokage. She no longer took no for an answer especially when it came to her family and Shikamaru knew talking her out of not watching over an injured Naruto was about as hopeless as trying to tell an Akimichi they should go on a vegetable diet. But this was for the best, they needed to be as far away from Naruto's body as possible.

"How dare you Nara-san!" Shikamaru winced at the suffix used. "I will not leave my husband's side ever. I would sooner die then be away from him in this state."

"Hinata you need to calm down and listen to me-"

"Me calm down!? I can't believe you would even say such a thing, you should calm down, in what brain did you think I would just go home after this?" Hinata couldn't help her emotions start to run wild as KI started flowing out of her like a stream. Boruto and Himawari were feeling sick, while Sakura and Shikamaru tried to stay on their feet.

"Hinata I order you as a Jonin rank 1 to return home with your children. Now!" Shikamaru clenched his teeth hoping that would work, he was dead wrong.

With a shout of _**'Byakugan'**_ Hinata stood in her Gentle Fist Taijutsu style. "I refuse to leave my Naruto-kun! If I must Nara-san, I will fight you. Whether I change your mind or not you won't be able to stop me if the chakra points in your legs are disabled."

"Hinata…" Sakura breathed out in genuine surprise, she never thought someone like Hinata would threaten a fellow Leaf shinobi.

Shikamaru and Hinata had a stare down with each other. The Nara clan head starting to feel the intense pressure from the KI mess with his thinking. Why were women so troublesome? Couldn't they listen for once in their life without throwing in their two sense? Shikamaru started to wonder if he should've taken his father's advice and marry someone who wouldn't yell all the time and had friends that also seemed to shout and refrain from listening.

Across Konoha a pregnant blonde Kunoichi sneezed heavily. She wiped her nose and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like _'Damn lazy Shika-kun must be talking about me.'_

"Stop!"

Hinata felt arms wrap around her plant leg and looked down to see her beautiful daughter holding on for dear life. "Himawari…" Hinata let her Byakugan rest as she looked to see fear smitten across her little ones face.

"Please Kaa-san don't hurt Ojisan." _(Uncle)_ "I don't want anyone else to get hurt li-like Otosan."

All the KI and hatred that filled the air dissipated as those words were uttered. Hinata's gaze lingered on Himawari before she looked up at Shikamaru. The realization of what she was about to do hit her like a swift punch to the gut. She opened her mouth to apologize but was beat to it.

"An apology is not necessary Hinata-san. I knew what the outcome would be when I told you to do as I say. But you must realize that I take everything into account when I talk about strategies, especially now when both the Hokage and his family is possibly in danger. Like it or not the Hokage is the real target to the attacker and if you're near the body then you could quite possibly be caught in the crossfire, as well as Boruto and Himawari."

Hinata opened her mouth to retaliate and couldn't find the words she needed to say. She felt the fight in her deplete as she turned around to talk to her kids. "Shikamaru."

Hinata turned to see Sakura standing up in the crater, determination etched into her stance. "I need Hinata with me, I need help stopping the bleeding. I can't focus on both the stab wounds, with multiple points of internal bleeding and the head wound. She has enough medical training to stop the head wound while I worry on the internal points."

Hinata looked at her pink haired friend with admiration and when she heard a _'troublesome'_ from Shikamaru, Hinata knew that was the breakthrough in the conversation she needed.

"Fine. I'll allow it. But Hinata first sign of trouble I want you re-grouped with my personal squad and I shouldn't have to tell you that Himawari and Boruto take priority."

Hinata nodded her head causing the Nara clan leader to elicit a _'troublesome women'_. "Squad Alpha report."

6 high ranking Jonin from none other than the Nara clan appeared on one knee in a semi-circle around Shikamaru. Without missing a beat Shikamaru sent orders, "You three carry the Hokage, You two will cover our front and rear flanks and finally you will carry the Hokage-sama's children."

The man who had the honors of carrying the two children was heavily surprised when he felt arms wrap around his neck. He looked up to see the daughter of the Hokage, the same steely gaze her mother had on "Come on we need to get Otosan to the hospital!"

Hinata smiled as did Boruto and followed his little sister jumping in the arms of the Jonin. "Are all you Nara clan members as lazy as you're leader? Let's go! Hurry up!"

That sparked something inside the Jonin shinobi and a desire to prove that they weren't lazy quickly did what they're leader ordered and in under 15 seconds the Hokage was being carried and the protective detail was already jumping forward.

Shikamaru sweat dropped and didn't know whether to be proud of his subordinates or annoyed at the idea of them not wanting to be as _'lazy'_ as him.

The rest of the group jumped towards the nearest building as Shikamaru was the last one in the clearing. Surprising enough none of the Konoha civilians had seen this as they were still too busy waking up or shuffling out of their doors towards the noise. Maybe the word about the Hokage being attacked and injured would stay a secret for the time being. That would work in the villages favor in the future.

Shikamaru felt a new chakra presence and looked up and to the left. A gust of wind with some leaves rustling through it was the only thing a top the Hokage tower. He swore that there was a chakra presence there but a second ago. He would investigate but Naruto's condition took precedence. Jumping to the opposite roof and following his friends Shikamaru no longer sensed the chakra signature when it re-appeared from shunshin a lone figure stood there, a white cape flowing in the windy night.

 **"It seems they found the body."** A male voice that was barely recognizable from an abundant under usage of vocal cords came from the Captain of the ANBU. The Red Fox was his codename to other high class Jonin that ranked higher then him as well as feudal lords.

The ANBU Captain felt inconsiderable pain pierce his skull and he held back a shout of pain as memories started to appear in front of his eyes. Flashes of previous encounters, interactions and finally mastered Jutsu's came to the forth front of his mind. It wasn't until the end when the pain suddenly stopped and he regained control did he figure out where to go next.

 **"Time to get the show on the road."** Then like that the Captain Shunshin along with leaves headed for the hospital.

 **(*8*)**


	3. The Start of Something Troublesome

**A/N: Hey there dear fans I kept my promise, (sort of) I got the chapter out a lot faster than the 2nd one. Though it was a lot longer then I liked to get this chapter out. (KI increases slightly for a second before decreasing down to safe levels again) Enjoy!**

 **Also for a quick notification I made the Kyuubi female. I hope that won't rustle people's Jimmy's on this one.**

 _'Drip, Drip, Drip'_

A groggy moan sounded over the low water drip, disrupting the calm peace that came with the large room. A man, at least 6-foot-4, being the cause of the disturbance. Laying on his stomach the fox mask he wore was the only thing keeping the water from enveloping his face. While the armor and white cloak began to become rather water logged.

The man in question felt his heavy eyelids start to open, slowly of course. The lighting was dark, his eyes already beginning to adjust. When everything became clearer he realized that he had absolutely no clue where he was, or how he got here. The last thing he remembered was… the fall. Did he complete his mission successfully? Or did the Hokage trick him and now he was just in some hidden prison cell somewhere in the interrogation building?

If it was an interrogation cell, it was a real dump. The Captain felt the feeling in his legs return. He took the opportunity to begin standing up. By the time he was on one knee though he felt extremely winded, he hadn't been this exhausted since the malevolent training he went through to get his spot in the black ops. Whatever happened it took a massive toll on his body and with a quick check he saw that his chakra was almost all depleted.

It took him longer then he liked but he eventually got to his feet, stumbling slightly, he resumed to look around at the room. Like he noticed earlier the room was almost pitch black with the exception of a few candles about 20 feet in the air acting as the only light. The water was also a real pain as it went up to his calf's, it didn't really limit his movement as he already mastered walking on water, but it was annoying none the less as he wasn't a fan of getting wet. A little picky for an ANBU Captain.

In all honesty it looked like the sewers that ran underneath Konoha. And that thought would have stuck if it wasn't for one small detail. That would be the current wind. There was no wind underground, especially this type of wind that would knock a normal civilian on to their asses. It was actually pretty straining for the elite ANBU Jonin to stay on his feet against the rough wind.

For some reason it didn't seem to pique the Captain's interest that said wind seemed to be in some sort of intervals. Like the gust would blow through the room for a few seconds before disappearing, then suddenly re-appearing 10 seconds later, the timing never off.

No, the Captain was too busy trying to figure out an escape plan.

The Captain though was about to figure out that there was no escaping his upcoming fate.

 **(*8*)**

The hospital of Konoha had really enjoyed the peace the treaty brought after the war. Less Shinobi came in bearing terrible injuries or just straight out carrying the bodies of those who were killed in the field, allowing the medical staff on hand to write the autopsy for the Hokage. Even though it was their job, they hated to see people get injured or seeing the bodies of the dead with things like Kunai holes or remnants of certain Jutsu's covering the corpses.

Thanks to the current Hokage, they've been seeing almost none of that anymore. But, people still came in to the hospital, mostly regular villagers. Whether it be some simple patch up job or a person's time was up for this world.

The most serious cases they had recently were a few suicides from multiple Leaf Shinobi that were suffering from PTSD. Seeing things in the war that had haunted them for years to come before finally breaking down. It was always heartbreaking to one day see a regular man or woman scarred form their battles, the families always suffered and tried their hardest to get their loved one back from the depths of hell. Most of the time it ended up failing.

So, ever since the decrease of patients, the hospital's head healer had ordered only skeleton crews during the night instead of the usual staff that worked the dreary nights./p  
Right about now though Tsunade was regretting that.

Being woken up in the middle of the night after enjoying some pre-war Sake, which always tasted better than the ones being made these days, made her very grumpy and slightly ticked off from her alcohol induced sleep. She almost socked the low class medic nin for bothering her at the hour, until the words _'hospital'_ and _'Hokage-sama'_ escaped his lips. To which her reaction was to scream at the medic nin for not telling her sooner.

She dressed as quickly as possible, wearing the same outfit she wore during her days of Hokage. Followed by leaving the medic nin in the dust as she booked it to the emergency ward.

Bursting through the front door with unbelievable speed the reception nurse didn't even get a single word out before the legendary Sannin was already down the hall heading for the emergency ward. She didn't need to know what room number as she knew the hospital like the back of her hand, having a vague idea what room they would put Naruto in.

Tsunade froze for a second as she slid open the double door and sitting about 20 feet away was Naruto's wife. Hinata sat there with Himawari in her left arm and Boruto in her right as the Sannin could see their tear stained cheeks. They were both leaning against their mothers chest as they slept, probably too exhausted to stay awake.

Then she looked at Hinata, wishing heavily that she did not. The woman, after becoming a mother, Hinata grew her hair out and started tying it in a ponytail. Her attire consists of a maroon jacket with a dark purple shirt, which was now sporting quite a few dried tear spots and a cream colored skirt. She also wore a pair of open toed purple boots. She looked stunning as ever, except for the fact that her eyes were currently dead.

Looking at the woman of his non-biological son's children all she saw was despair. The usual vibrant lavender color seemed to have been drained from her eyes as Tsunade just realized she was staring back into her own eyes.

"Hinata!" Tsunade broke free from her trance and hurried over to comfort her. The Godaime (5th) Hokage got on her knees between Hinata's legs and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. Hinata continued to strongly hold her children while planting her face in Tsunade's shoulder.

Tsunade felt the heart wrenching sobs rack against her body and held the woman with a tight grip that said _'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere'_ something Hinata really needed at the moment after talking with the doctor in charge of her husband.

As if reading the Hyuga girls mind Tsunade asked, fear evident in her voice. "Hinata what did the medics say?"

The doors behind the Godaime Hokage flew open, attracting the attention of both elite Shinobi. Standing in the doorway was one of the younger medic Nin, Tsunade remembered his name, its Arakaki Hirokichi. He recently got a position in the hospital after graduating top of his class in medical Ninjutsu.

Tsunade remembered the day, it was only a few weeks ago when she interviewed the young man to fill in the position left by a recently fired individual. Now Tsunade didn't like to confirm what other people said about her but, she knew that she could be very intimidating and downright scary to people when she wanted to be. So, going by what others said Tsunade did all the things her Shinobi said made her intimidating and to Arakaki-sans credit he barely even flinched. His emotions and the work place never intertwined, much to the approval of her.

So excuse her reaction to seeing the 6 foot black haired boy with a sort of baby face and dark blue eyes covered from head to toe in blood. Sweat pouring down his brow as the scrubs he wore started to stick to his undershirt from the combination of sweat and blood. The look of panic expressed on his face that it made it look like it was a painting, never wavering.

"Lady Tsunade!" his rather deep voice cracking slightly as his mouth tried to produce saliva and in return got nothing but dryness. "The Nanadaime (7th) Hokage! We're losing him!"

Tsunade, through years of heartbreak, wasn't able to suppress the gasp that left her lips and felt the grip Hinata had on her tighten immensely. She was needed now more than ever and there was no way in hell would she allow the boy to die today.

"Hinata!" She pulled the emotionally fragile women off of her shoulder and looked to her dead eyes. "I have to go now." For a split second the grip from earlier seemed to get even tighter, if possible, before it wavered. "I'm going to save that brat, no way is he dying from this. Then when I'm done I want to hear everything that happened and I mean everything. I promise that I'll be back soon and with good news, do you understand?"

Hinata continued to look in the determined eyes of the Godaime and for a split second an image of her beloved appeared next to Tsunade. He was giving the same serious look she got every time they either talked about the troubles facing the village or discussing the punishment for one of Boruto's elaborate pranks. The look she now understood Naruto had learned from Tsunade, this only made Hinata's heart clench tighter, anymore and she was sure it would explode.

But, she understood and if there was anyone in the village that could save Naruto then it was Lady Tsunade. Letting go of Tsunade's shirt the Sannin stood and quickly rushed into the room.

Hinata watching as the doors closed to her once again. She knew that with the usage of her Byakugan looking into the doctor filled room would be rather easy. It was what uneased her that voided that plan from her conscious. She didn't want to see Naruto struggling in pain and definitely didn't want Himawari or Boruto to see it.

So with that in mind she simply waited, her head hanging low as tears landed on the cold floor.

 **(*8*)**

Tsunade was speechless. Laying on the bed surrounded by several medical Nin, all of them ranked very high by her standards, was the Nanadaime Hokage. Her son. His black vest he wore under his orange flamed cloak was completely covered in blood and laying in a heap on a counter, inside a container. With the mention of the cloak it was still wrapped around his body as the medics worked on the most important area.

Tsunade merely pushed aside the medic Nin in front of her as none of them complained or made a noise, they simply watched the legendary Sannin walk up to the bleeding Hokage. One person in particular though was still working on Naruto, trying to get the bleeding from what looked like a stab wound to stop. Tsunade could now confirm that foul play was involved with this event as could the medics working in the room.

Looking at the woman trying to stop the bleeding with a few rolls of gauze on the bed next to her and the bright green glow coming from her bloodied hands. Tsunade noticed the wound wasn't healing and knew something was wrong right there as two things popped into her head. One, there was something in Naruto's bloodstream that made this rapid bleeding continue. Two, why wasn't the Kyuubi healing him? Didn't the fox demon know that if Naruto died, then it too would parish?

Something bigger was going on here. Tsunade planned on figuring everything out later. "Sakura!"

The pink haired Kunoichi looked up at her mentor. Tsunade noticed the condition her student was in. Sweat was pouring down her face, her eyes were half lidded and her whole body seemed to be shaking. The older woman's guess was Sakura had been working on Naruto ever since she found him in this state, not taking a break to let the other medics work on him. Tsunade inwardly smiled knowing that after all these years Sakura and Naruto still got along like brother and sister.

"Lady Tsunade! Thank Kami you're here, I can't stop the bleeding and close the wound." Tsunade stood next to her student and placed her hands next to Sakura's as green enveloped her hands as well. Searching around for the problem in his bloodstream it took no more than 30 seconds to figure out why the bleeding wasn't stopping and it made her temper flare as some KI entered the room.

"Sakura" Tsunade stopped her pupils medical Ninjutsu just by giving her this 'look'. The pink haired Kunoichi knew that Lady Tsunade was going to take over the healing of the stab wound and she hoped that the secret as to why the wound wouldn't close had been revealed. Or else her teacher would just be wasting time and chakra. "Take care of that head wound while I finish here."

Sakura bit her lip to stop her retaliation and nodded her head quickly "Please save him Lady Tsunade" Sakura added quickly as she took a few steps to the side and started to heal his head wounds. Tsunade, not looking away from her pupils gaze nodded, determined.

 **(*8*)**

For what seemed like hours the Captain continued his exploration of the sewer like setting. Noticing not long after he woke up here that there were no bars or guards, so it was without a doubt not any type of Leaf prison. Instead he found a multitude of corridors that were all pretty much the same. Dimly lit with water flooding each and every area, even the walls were the same, each made out of some cobblestone. Making the edges of the wall sharp and disorderly, kind of like something was etched into them.

The Captain had tried to keep track of where he was going by leaving ash marks on the walls. Seeming like a good idea at the time, the Captain tried it in the second corridor he entered. He fired off a low rank fireball due to the lack of chakra he possessed and watched as it left a scorch mark. The wind then suddenly picked up in magnitude to almost 200 plus mph and sent the unsuspecting Captain backwards. Crashing right into the wall, leaving a decent sized crater and one slightly injured/annoyed ANBU Captain.

After that plan was thrown out the window, the man was fresh out of ideas. He didn't plan ahead for anything like this. To be trapped in some sort of sewer maze.

In fact he didn't plan for the Hokage to know about the plan in the first place. The Coup d'état was supposed to be hidden with no investigation and definitely no witnesses. Yet somehow the bastard, head of the Nara clan, Shikamaru had figured it out before the time was right to strike. Maybe it would've been a better idea to have the villages head defense strategist for the Shinobi forces killed before the Hokage.

It didn't matter now. Either way if he did indeed fail or succeeded in his mission then the contingency plan will be put into effect. There's no way the Leaf would ever be able to defend what is coming and soon enough the master will have decimated this village and construct it anew.

His thought process was interrupted by the fact that he came to something new, at last! It was a room much bigger than the last one he inhabited, but at the same time it was even darker. As in there wasn't even a single candle illuminating the area. There was also something about this pocket of darkness that made the man's skin crawl under his armor. He took a few steps into it and felt like it was choking him, like something evil roamed in this darkness something along those lines. He didn't like it at all.

Reaching for the katana on his back, the slick metal scraping sound eased the Captains nerves slightly as the thought of being armed gave him slight comfort. Continuing on his trek through the dark the quick splashes of water made the Captain turn around. He pointed the tip of his sword at the area the noise came from and saw nothing there.

It happened again as he turned to the right, it looked as though a patch of red was caught in his peripheral vision. Then like a torrent the sound of splashing water started to occur all around him. The Captain circled around himself not letting his guard down once as the idea of someone fucking with him at the moment brought new found rage.

It was enough. _'Monkey, Bird, Dog, Ram'_ the Captain sucked in a large amount of oxygen before using the Jutsu, he shouted for the first time in years. **"Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind!"**

The Captain began to circle his hands around together in a clockwise motion, fire started to spiral around him like a sphere. The ball of flames engulfed his whole body and as he felt his chakra finally come down to a fraction of what was needed to live he thrusted his arms out to their sides and the large flame sphere shot outwards. It continued to grow in size as it enveloped the entire area he was surrounded in.

No one could possibly dodge his attack. It's meant to cover a large area and continue until the user seems fit. Seeing as though this room had no cover either the asshole that seemed to like playing games in the shadows would have nowhere to hide anymore.

This was also the only chance he had to get a good look around as the fire illuminated large parts of the room at a time. That's when he was able to spot something out of the ordinary, in front of him, about a good 20 meters away were two large golden prison bars. They weren't closed either, they were wide open with a broken seal paper covering the supposed lock. The top of the door must've been a few miles high.

Now the Captain was really confused, where was he that such a cell door would need to be constructed?

 _ **"Well, it seems that my guest is finally awake from his slumber."**_

The Captain got in his Taijutsu stance and pointed his katana at the voice. This time though he was able to see that it was in fact a woman. She had blood red hair that reached almost to her knees, with the eyes seeming to be the same color as her hair. Whisker marks, much like the Nanadaime Hokage, lined her cheeks and to top it all off she was naked as the day she was born. The Captain tried to cover his eyes, not wanting to insult the woman in front of him. But it was just so hard with her juicy looking C-cups and slender hips, it was very alluring, he found himself wanting to look lower.

 _ **"It seems that you enjoy this body very much ANBU-san"**_ The Captain felt the stiffness in his pants and immediately felt something that he never knew was possible for someone of his emotionless stature, he blushed in embarrassment. He heard the giggle of the woman and felt his member twitch in response at the beautiful laugh.

 _ **"Naruto-kun was right. I am going to enjoy these upcoming days a lot."**_

The Captain froze upon the mention of the Hokage and returned to his Taijutsu stance, finding it slightly difficult with the large handicap he was currently sporting. _**"Mmhmm I see. It seems that you would like some explaining and possibly the exit to this place. Am I correct ANBU-san?"**_

The Captain nodded his head vigorously, _ **"It seems you've had the pleasure of being a part of this coup d'état that plans to overthrow the Nanadaime Hokage. Is that also correct ANBU-san?"**_

His response to that question was to sneer under his mask, this woman knew too much about, she needed to be disposed of. The Captain threw his Katana up into the air at a 45 degree angle while at the same time reaching into his weapons pouch and throwing 4 more Kunai. Three of them were heading straight for the women, who was neither moving nor panicking, while the 4th was also thrown upwards. Making contact with the Katana and changing its trajectory as it was heading down in a diagonal towards the woman's

It was a crude tactic but she didn't have any type of armor or weapon to deflect the weapons, and if she did it would be near impossible to deflect both the Kunai and the Katana heading for her. The Captain smiled in victory shortly after as each weapon made contact with the woman. The Kunai embedded into different sections of her chest, while the Katana was currently sitting in the mysterious girl's collarbone.

The woman stood still for a moment as blood started to leak from her body and land in the water. The Captain expected the woman to fall flat on her face by now, but that wasn't happening and it both concerned and confused him greatly. It was like a re-run of what transpired with the Hokage, he didn't factor in the illogical.

The Weapons then started to slowly slide themselves out of the woman's body, until they all fell into the blood infused water before disappearing from sight. The Captain was speechless as he watched the red haired woman's body begin to heal the wounds she just received, all of those wounds were no doubt fatal, so how in Kami's name was she still breathing let alone standing?

 _ **"Hey, so it looks like you're a fighter"**_ The woman started to bite the thumbnail of her index finger while also giving it a good lick. _ **"I love it when they fight back, it reminds me so much of Naruto-kun and I can't stop myself, I wonder will you satiate me as much as Naruto-kun?"**_

The Captain gulped as the woman who just a second ago should've been on the ground dying started to lower right hand down towards her core, while talking about her _'Naruto-kun'._ Just as she was about to hit the promise land the Captain blinked and she was gone from his field of view.

 _ **"It's time you learned not to fuck with Naruto-kun, anyone who touches him will feel my wrath."**_

After hearing the whisper behind him the Captain turned to see the woman, very different now. Her face was contorted in pure anger and a red outline of what appeared to be chakra outlined her body in a very evil way, it looked as though it was boiling around her.

No matter the way you see it she was in a Taijutsu stance and that meant possible danger, kicking the ANBU man's training into gear as he took up a defensive stance as he had no clue about her fighting style.

The woman then did something he never would have expected. She started laughing, and not that cute giggle she had earlier. No, this was something that an evil villain possessed as her feminine voice changed slightly to give it a deeper edge.

 _ **"I want to know everything about this Coup d'état and you will tell me everything you know, you low life traitorous scum."**_ The Captain felt his blood boil as he simply ran at his opponent with three more Kunai hanging from his fingertips. _**"Let's see how long you last ANBU-san."**_

With a quick hand sign a smoke cloud the size of the Hokage Mountain appeared and as it cleared the Captain felt all confidence in himself disperse as he stared at the enemy in front of him. He couldn't figure out how he was seeing this monster right now. Was he dreaming? Could it be possible that…

 _ **"I hope you enjoy your stay for the foreseeable future ANBU-san."**_ The giant demon known as the Kyuubi said in a demonic voice as KI started to surround him and crush him like a vice. He looked into the demon slit eyes of his new captor and found himself praying to Kami for both her strength and protection.

Soon enough the Captain will realize that those prayers fell on deaf ears.

 **(*8*)**

Hinata had no idea how long she sat there and waited. Waited, for the news of her husband. Hoping that the injuries weren't serious and that he would be awake soon and asking if he could go home to his family, like a few times before. But luck didn't seem to be on Hinata's side as she had to wait another anxious filled hour before something happened that sparked her attention.

Several medic Nin walked out of the room after the door slid open, almost all of them covered in blood, making Hinata sick to her stomach. The last to leave the room was the Godaime Hokage and Sakura, both of them covered in the most of her husband's life juices.

Sakura smiled slightly and gave a nod to Hinata before following the rest of the medical staff down the hall. Hinata watched the trailing form of her friend, her shoulders were slumped and it almost seemed like she was limping, what the hell happened in there.

Turning her gaze to Lady Tsunade Hinata watched her get back in the same position she was in before entering the room earlier. "Hinata I would like to speak with you for a moment" her eyes quickly shifted from the two sleeping children and back up, "Alone."

Hinata slowly nodded and stood up, slowly placing her two sleeping angels on the chair. She gave them one last look before following the Godaime Hokage to the other end of the hallway. Hinata felt a chill run through her body, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as some warmth entered her body. "How is he Lady Tsunade? Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?"

Out of all the faces Lady Tsunade picked to express at the moment, the face of sympathy was something that almost sent Hinata into a spiral to the floor. Luckily Tsunade knew something would happen and threw her arms out.

"Hinata" she couldn't look up in fear for some reason and hoped that it was all going to be a lie. "Naruto is in a coma."

Hinata's eye lids peeled open as large as they could go as she wretched herself free from Tsunade's grip and landed on her hands and knees. "The blade that made the wound in his stomach was laced with a special type of blood neutralizing poison. It was basically boiling his red blood cells until they bursted from dehydration and by the time he reached the hospital and received treatment too much blood was taken from his brain. It would have been less of an injury if he didn't land on his head and get that nasty gash a top his head. I'm sorry Hinata, but, we have no idea when Naruto will wake up or if he will ever wake up again."

Tsunade watched with pain as the woman that loved her son with all her might heard the disheartening news. She was about to get down on the floor and hold her for possibly some comfort until the crying girl in question spoke.

"Wh-what do you know about the p-poison?" Tsunade didn't answer right away as she was too shocked to hear the broken voice of Hinata.

"The poison." Tsunade spared a look to the left and at her son's children starting to wake up, "It's not only a special type of poison but also one of the most complicated poisons to conjure. It ranks at least a High-A to a low-S and I know of only three individuals that can find the ingredients and mix them to perfection. Lucky for us they know how to make antidotes for the poison and I'll have it tomorrow morning from my most trusted source."

"If you won't have the poison antidote until tomorrow then what will happen to Naruto-kun with the poison in him tonight. Also what are the names of the three who can make the poison?" Hinata found new vigor in her body and stood up from the ground while staring at the Godaime Hokage. An idea already circulating in her brain.

"Their names are…"

Tsunade noticed a nurse in her uniform walk through the emergency room entrance doors, clipboard in hand and smile to boot. Something was not right here, that was Naito Yoshe. Her red hair tied into two ponytails and tall toned body, her red-brown eyes scanning the whole room like she hadn't seen it before.

The Godaime Hokage put her hand up to delay the conversation real quick as she quickly intercepted the route the nurse was taking. "Hello Nori-chan." She greeted the nurse happily and with a beautiful smile, a smile only her true friends had the chance of seeing. "Where are you headed?"

"Good evening Lady Tsunade. I was going to check on the Nanadaime Hokage and write down his symptoms for the records." The nurse who recognized herself as Nori-chan, returned the smile with such vigor.

"Of course, go on ahead."

The nurse continued on its way and opened the door to Naruto's door. She entered rather quickly and shut it behind herself.

"Her name isn't Nori-chan, its Nata-chan." Tsunade looked at Hinata and that portrayed what she was thinking in a millisecond. Both elite Shinobi turned and just as the door opened the sound of glass shattering followed by metal clashing was heard.

Standing next to the injured Hokage were two new _'guests'_ One was standing up, wearing a black cloak, his back to the two Kunoichi who had stood at the door threshold. His hands were pushing down, a Kunai in between his clutched hands, trying to break through the defense of the second man.

This one wore a white cloak, a red fox mask covered the face of the man, now known as the Captain of the ANBU to both Hinata and Lady Tsunade. Held a Kunai in each of his hands, crossing them over each other making an 'X'. Blocking the Kunai's advance. He was on his knees and losing ground fast against the attacker.

The Captain needed to think of something fast before his rescue operation of the Nanadaime became futile. Naruto smiled under his red fox mask, of course he wanted to save his own body as well as Kurama from death. Even in death Naruto believes that somehow Kurama would find a way to get revenge on him for failing.

The smile stayed as he spoke in his new deep monotone voice. **"It's time to finish this isn't it, Panda?"**

 **(*8*)**

 **Chapter end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be out in no time!**


	4. Assassination Attempt Part 1

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE. Hey everyone, go on, get it out. Hate me and curse me all you want, I 100 percent deserve all the hatred. I've had a few rough months at work and had to focus on my work. I actually didn't plan to post anything until next week or maybe 2 weeks. But! I got insane drunk with some friends last week and ended updating, or so I thought. Imagine my surprise when I woke up and found out I accidentally published a new story I was planning on releasing in a few months. It made me mad, even though it got some nice love from fans, because i started a new story and haven't updated this story in so long. So I decided to strap into my chair, with some help from the snow storm, shout out to the east coast. And get the next chapter out to you. I know how everyone who has been waiting for an update will feel at the end of this chapter, but don't worry this snow ain't going away anytime soon. I'll get the next part out ASAP! Please enjoy and leave a review/favorite/follow!**

 **(*8*)**

 **It's time to finish this isn't it, Panda?"**

Growling in anger was the response he kind of expected to receive. The pressure on the Kunai's was massive, the steel ninja weapon began to bend inwards. "What do you think you are doing Taichou _(Captain)_? Move! Now!" A male voice shouted back.

 **"I'm afraid that's not an option."** The Captain felt the two elite level chakra sources looking on at the scene. He really had to bite down on every fiber in his body. All of his focus has to be on this fight, if he spared a glance to _'her'._ It was unclear if his gaze could be torn away. **"Letting one of my subordinate's kill the Hokage would look bad, both physically and on my record. How about you come to T &I quietly, there's a nice cell with your name all over it. The hospitality may be lacking but I heard the cafeteria food has gotten better since they hired the new cook."**

A little banter back and forth made fights all the more entertaining, the Captain hoped for a little more, knowing well who was under that Panda mask. They hated to be mocked. Now, though, was the time to realize taking too much time before a fight could prove to be detrimental to the outcome.

Blue Kanji marks appeared suddenly on the arms and neck of the attacking ANBU. **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Panda withdrew his Kunai, stumbling backwards until he hit the wall. The ANBU member began to thrash uncontrollably, the pain reaching deep within his chakra network, bearing resemblance to a man being hit with a Raiton _(Lightning)_ Release.

The Captain gathered his bearings and stood in his Taijutsu stance. The memories of a few days prior were just beginning to circulate his brain, nothing in these recent memories gave the answer to why one of the ANBU of Konoha seemed to be marked with some sort of curse. Thinking about it, it more or less resembled the curse marks used by the snake-teme himself, Orochimaru. Although, the writing seemed to be more formal, written by an advanced sealer more than likely.

Tsunade stood motionless, not really getting the grasp of the situation until what the Captain said earlier made its way too her ears. Why in Kami's name is a member of the ANBU Black Ops trying to stab a Kunai into their leader's body while he's bed ridden? They were evaluated by veterans and retirees on their loyalty, trained to know the difference from right and wrong on their own wills, not like those puppets from ROOT that bastard Danzo created. Most of the ANBU from her days as Hokage were still in the department, she recognized most when she saw them, except for this Panda. It must be a man picked by Naruto and the veterans at the beginning of his reign of Hokage.

A more important question is, was this some sort of personal grudge, or was there more going on here? Even though Tsunade made no sign of intervening in this fight, she was going to be there when it was over. Even if the Captain, also a new ANBU appointed by Naruto himself, was protecting the body of the Hokage. He obviously knew something about what is going on.

Tsunade was never one to jump to conclusions, but, with Naruto unable to continue his Hokage duties. The role of Hokage fell back to the predecessor. Kakashi, to her knowledge is still on a mission assigned to him by Naruto, and to mention he's under limited contact. The only one that could get in contact is the man who sent him, seeing as though that's impossible, Kakashi wouldn't be back. That left her.

After her term, Tsunade swore to herself she would never take to the hat again, wanting to leave behind her days of leading Konohagakure. She prayed, prayed this day would never become a reality. She wanted Naruto to enjoy his life as the Hokage, to fulfill his dream and live the life he wanted but was denied at birth. Looking at the condition her son was in, the bruises, cuts, blood and broken body parts. Her mind was right then and there made up.

 _'One last time Naruto.'_ Tsunade thought as determination sparkled in her eyes. Looking intently at the two ANBU in front of her. _'One last time, I'll take up the hat. You better wake up fast and take it back from me, I was never fit for a 2_ _nd_ _leadership term.'_

The screaming suddenly cut off, the ANBU assassin was on his hands and knees, gasping for oxygen to fill his lungs. The blue Kanji marks were slightly faded, but imprinted there nonetheless. The neck and ankles were the only parts not covered by his black cloak, but it was safe to assume the rest of his body was covered with the marks. The chakra signature from Panda was below safe levels, the perfect opportunity to detain him without causing damage. Yet, the Captain found himself deep in thought. If the mark was indeed based off the one created by Orochimaru then he needed to be extra careful.

Shinobi known to be branded with this mark had varying side effects. It gave exceptional power to the user, even without it being activated. But, when it was activated then shit could get real, real fast. Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was a good example. The varying stages only got deadlier, a fight with a curse marked shinobi in stage three is never fun. And it gets worse when it takes place in the middle of a hospital, surrounded by obstacles, civilians and the injured. The mark was also known to mess with ones emotions, maybe messing with the young ANBU member was rather stupid, The KI never wavered from Panda. Being mad was an understatement. And anger right now equaled power.

Inching forward, The Captain was ready for anything. The mark may be a pain but he's had enough fighting experience against it to know how to handle the source of power. As he got closer it sounded a lot like the man who was attempting to kill the Hokage was cursing 10 times a second under his breath. It made the Captain shiver slightly, some of the words didn't sound like coherent speech, was he speaking a different language?

 _'Click'_

 **"Move! NOW!"**

Hinata didn't know what pushed her instincts into gear. What the Captain said and how he said it clicked within herself. In record time she grabbed a hold of the Godaime and pulled the two of them out the door.

The Captain discarded his Kunai and turned just in time to wrap his body around the unconscious Hokage. Flames, of the deepest azure spread throughout the hospital room, claiming everything it could reach and turning it to ash. If they stayed in here, they would become a pile of ashes. The Captain cursed fire, he always hated it.

 **"Hopefully these aren't needed."** IV's and other wires were ripped from the Hokage's skin, which usually trips the heart monitor. Too bad the heart monitor was 80 percent burnt to a crisp, no noises were to come from that piece of equipment ever again.

He collected the body of the Nanadaime and vaulted over the bed as the fire caught the edge of the bed, setting it ablaze instantly. The Captain lowered his shoulder and listened to the sound of rushing wind and shattering glass. The night air swallowed him with ease, taking but a few seconds for the sounds of metal plated Shinobi sandals to hit the concrete.

The Captain looked down at the body he held in his hands, the Nanadaime Hokage covered with injuries and medical gauze preventing his eyes from seeing more. Seeing the body in this state made him feel angsty. He didn't like the idea of people seeing the Hokage in a weak state like this, beaten in a fight and sent to unconsciousness. His man card may be hurt with the civilians and other shinobi from different nations. But, in the long run, this would keep the village safe and he couldn't ask for anything more.

He was lucky the memories he recalled told him of what was coming. That was, in layman's terms, security countermeasures. Unfortunately at the moment the info he needed on these marks were still lost in his thoughts, just what happened when the user was in trouble.

"Traitor."

Eyes widening behind his fox mask, the Captain couldn't believe what was going on. Everything seemed to slow down as the man he believed to still be in the burning hospital room was suddenly behind him. There was no noise or chakra signature, he just somehow appeared there. _'Is this the work of the curse?'_

"Have you forgotten the words of our master?" The Captain felt a pair of Kunai to his neck, blood dripped down his neck, Panda was putting deathly pressure on the skin. He willed his brain into overdrive, thinking of ways to get out of this situation with his head still on his shoulders.

"If so, you know too much of his plans. Your days of walking amongst the living are over. It's time for you to join the ranks of the dead and do not worry, I will take good care of Sparrow for you. She will be heartbroken to hear what you tried to do, but she will get over it, that I am sure of."

The Kunai were pushed a little further in, causing the Captain to forsake his morality. This was going to haunt his dreams but he just couldn't die now, he can't allow Konohagakure to be overrun by his personal guards. Kami, please forgive me.

Panda felt the chakra surge too late and felt the weight change as a smoke cloud appeared in his hands. He pushed the weapon forward and still felt the resistance of flesh and bone. He smiled, this was the Captain he knew and slightly worshipped. Too bad he seemed to have a change of heart.

Sparrow was going to be crushed to hear of this news. In fact everyone was, the Captain was the mantle of strength for the entire group, they all molded their power after the man and they all received heartfelt praises in return for their hard work. Especially her.

Speculation went around the group to as why Sparrow was always a loner and emotionally distraught. Some guessed she had a hard childhood, something befitting of the shinobi world. Then maybe it was something she encountered in battle when she was on the job. Either way, when Fox, his name before being appointed ANBU Captain. Joined the ranks, major changes followed suite.

The two of them became inseparable after a few weeks, the beginning weeks being made up of Sparrow trying to ignore the _'pestering rookie'_ as she used to put it. But, being put in the same squad was counterproductive to the whole avoiding thing she was trying to do.

The Captain knows why she is always devoid of emotions, he is the only one in the whole village. Many tried to get him to spill the secret, but he is a man who keeps his word and the day he learned about the problems of Sparrow, he vowed to never disclose the information.

Which is why the master trusted the Fox to keep the secrets of the plan. No one believed he would betray the cause. What happened in that fight with the Nanadaime?

The smoke at last cleared. Standing there with two Kunai prodding through their neck was not the Captain, but a nurse of the hospital. Said nurse felt blood clogging her esophagus and tears stinging her eyes. Tsk, Panda bit his lip in annoyance. This girl was a real looker, too bad she was going to waste.

"Wh-wha." One moment she was leaving the hospital, her shift finally over. The Hokage being injured sent the whole department she worked with into a frenzy and her boss made her stay late to help with anything the doctors needed. Hours later she was walking home when this whole thing happened. She felt so much pain, she didn't understand how or why?

"I should've known you would pull a trick like this Taichou, you always were one to put the mission before anyone else. The substitution jutsu is a wonderful thing, is it not?" the last part Panda whispered into the ear of the nurse, she only had time to gasp before he slashed the ninja weapons out and cut through the rest of the bone and skin.

He was gone before the head of the nurse hit the pavement.

 **(*8*)**

The Captain took in his surroundings, it looked like he was but a few blocks away from the Hospital. Judging by who was chasing him, there would be only a minute maybe two before he caught up. The Captain began to sprint away, the weight of the Hokage was becoming greater by the second, as he weighed his options.

It was about 1 in the morning, the train system was closed for the night. He could try and run but eventually they would meet up again and a fight would follow. A fight with no hands available is not satisfactory, there had to be a place where he could drop the body off.

He ran by an intersection and caught a glimpse of the street name. _'Bingo'_

A well-known restraunt, at least in the past few months, stood there like an eye sore. Buildings and skyscrapers have been constructed around the small shack, the owner not wanting to change a single thing about the outside. The inside had more chairs, as to accompany the major amount of people during lunch time.

If memory serves, the apartment next door was owned by the same people that owned the restraunt. They would take care of the Nanadaime, while the fight went on.

The apartment was nothing glamorous to look at, built just to keep the owners inside and in a warm environment. The Captain stopped at the blue front door and looked at his surroundings for any wandering eyes. He didn't feel anything and banged on the fragile piece of wood for a good 20 seconds. He immediately went back to watching the roofs of buildings for the man chasing him, each second ticking by, while the nerves of the Captain were being fried.

"Do you know what time it is!?"

The Captain turned around and felt relief when at last the homeowner answered.

Ayame hated it when people disturbed her sleep, especially after a long day of serving customers. She may complain at times about running the restraunt, saying how tired she always is and how her personal life is at about 0. But, this was something her father loved to do and taught her how to make the world's best ramen. If she told herself she hated pleasing people with her food, then she would be lying to herself.

Her father loved to serve people good food, and that rubbed off onto her, especially when her father passed away two years ago. She wanted to continue his _'Legacy'_ in Konoha and to do that she needed her sleep at night.

Although, another thing kept her in the Ramen business and that was one person. The Nanadaime Hokage, Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead. The memories of her life all had two people in them her father and the loud blonde, Naruto. When the old Ichiraku ramen was destroyed from the Pain fight, it destroyed her father's spirit. He refused to do anything else that wasn't using the restroom and occasionally eating. Then, Naruto happened.

He re-built the Ramen stand along with one of his friends. Giving it the same nostalgic look on the outside and extra space for more customers on the inside. Naruto even paid for the first few deliveries of ingredients, so they could get off the ground without being in debt.

That meant the world to Ayame and she valued her friendship with the jinchūriki. Seeing her father smile again after an extended period of time. She lost one of her most precious person with her father, then right in front of her face was the only other person in the Shinobi nations that gave her life meaning.

 **"You are Ayame? Correct?"**

Ayame numbly nodded, not really taking the time to look at the white cloaked ANBU member, covered in dirt and ashes. No, all of her senses were focused on the blonde man draped on the arms of the ANBU.

 **"I need you to hide with the Nanadaime."** Ayame had no choice in the matter, she knew that, and simply moved out of the doorway. The Captain walked in and through knowing the inside of the house hooked a right into the first doorway and came into the living room. Ayame followed closely behind, taking off her slippers she had on in the process.

The Captain gently laid Naruto on the couch. Ayame quickly came to his side and looked at both the wounds and medical gauze covering the man. "What the hell happened to Naruto-kun? What is going on?"

 **"Unfortunately-"**

"No!" Ayame stood from her carpeted floor and got in the ANBU's personal space. The Captain cursed himself for taking a step back, only Ayame would have the guts to stand up against an elite ANBU as a civilian. "You have brought the Nanadaime Hokage, my dearest friend, to my home in the middle of the night. Bruised, bloodied and bandaged. Now, I'm sure you weren't going to tell me some bullshit like 'It's an S-rank secret.' Am I correct ANBU-san?

The Captain felt like a cornered animal in the gaze of the Ramen chef. His emotions were filtering his way through the logical side of him, he tried so hard to think of a way to get out of this situation. So he came to the best compromise he could think of.

 **"This is a SS-rank secret, anyone who divulges the information will be executed on the spot, by orders of the Nanadaime Hokage."** The look Ayame was giving didn't falter an inch, much to the annoyance of the Captain. Was this girl seriously not afraid of being killed for knowing of a SS-rank secret? She'd make one hell of a shinobi if it was possible. **"Look, I understand you want to know why your friend is in this condition. Right now all I can tell you is a man trying to kill the Nanadaime is chasing me."**

Ayame spared a glance to Naruto, 'Even when he endured everything possible in life, more obstacles have to show their head.'

 **"You need to stay here and keep an eye on him, while I fight the assassin. If all goes well, I'll be back to collect him but if-."**

Spinning around to face the window of the living room, The Captain reached into his back satchel packet and grabbed two scrolls. Just as the wall of the room bursted into flames, two balls of fire heading right towards him.

The Captain let the scrolls unravel in front of him. Elegant brush strokes lined the paper, with an open circle in the middle.

Ayame looked at the man like he was insane, she jumped on top of Naruto, praying the flames would somehow miss them. She wasn't ready to die yet, Ayame still had so many things to do in life.

The flames circulated, the air becoming harder to breath and as the flame bullet made its way to them. They began to be sucked into the scroll paper, right where the open circle was. Except now a red kanji mark appeared, the flames heading right into it. The Captain felt the sweat drip down every inch of his face, watching as the flames disappeared into his sealing scroll.

 **"Fūka Hōin."** _(Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal)_

The last bits of fire were lost into the sealing scroll, the red kanji mark that absorbed the flames, turned black. The Captain breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his white cloak to deposit of the used sealing scrolls, maybe it would be useful for later.

There in the street standing in the Taijutsu stance of his clan was Panda. He was on all four's looking like a rabid animal, deep azure Chakra radiating off of his body, strong enough for the naked eye to see. "Get out of that house you coward, the Taichou I know never ran from a fight!"

The Captain lifted the bottom of his mask up, letting his other hand scratch the sweat from his face. Ayame tried super hard to get any glimpse of the man's face. Ayame knew she was always curious about the people under those masks. Ever since she got a glimpse of Kakashi's face years ago, the idea that someone else could be hiding such beauty behind a piece of cloth or mask was unbearable.

 **"Take the Nanadaime and hide, it's going to get ugly."**

"Wait!" The Captain stopped his advance, he was a few steps from reaching the streets once more. "You didn't finish your sentence earlier, what happens if you don't come back and get Naruto-kun?"

The Captain laughed somberly, **"If that happens, then you better pray the Godaime is here to save the Nanadaime's life and yours as well."**

Ayame paled at that and began to collect Naruto into her arms, having a good idea where to hide in her attic. The Captain heard the shuffling of the two pairs of feet behind her and walked out into the night, preparing for the next battle.


End file.
